


O Captain My Captain

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Series: Makorin Week 2015 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, MakoRin Week, MakoRin Week 2015, Volleyball AU, cheesy nonsense, makoto and rin are Hella Gay, this is ridiculous and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makorin week day 5<br/>Prompts: Different Sport</p><p>Makoto is entirely too distracted by Samezuka's pretty captain to pay attention to the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Captain My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This is late and ridiculous. Enjoy!

Makoto had been surprised when Gou and Amakata-sensei told him and the rest of the team that they had been able to schedule a practice match with Samezuka Academy.  Samezuka was a powerhouse school; why would they want to have a practice match with a small school like Iwatobi High?  Especially because Iwatobi had only just gotten a sixth player.

Gou had explained it to him, smiling brightly.  “It’s because my brother’s the captain at Samezuka!  He said he wanted to see what my team was like.”

The rest of the team had thought it was a fun idea, so that was how Makoto found himself standing in the large Samezuka volleyball gymnasium.  It was so much bigger and nicer than the Iwatobi one and he found himself distracted as he looked around.

“Are you the Iwatobi captain?”

The voice pulled him from his thoughts and he turned, coming face to face with the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.  Makoto felt his face heating up as he stammered out a soft “Y-Yes!”, trying not to look directly at the other teenager.

“There’s no need to be shy!  I’m Matsuoka Rin, captain of the Samezuka team.  Let’s have a great practice, yeah?”  Matsuoka grinned brightly and Makoto found himself staring at his sharp-looking teeth.

He swallowed, trying to find his voice as he looked at Matsuoka, taking in his big, red eyes and how soft his red hair looked.

“He’s Tachibana Makoto,” a soft voice said beside him, jerking Makoto out of his daze.  Haru stood beside him, giving him a funny look.  “Come on, Makoto, you need to put your jersey on.”  With that, Haru grabbed Makoto’s arm and dragged him over to the rest of the team.

Once they were away from the Samezuka captain, Haru just looked at Makoto and asked, “Why did you freeze up like that?”

Embarrassed, Makoto shrugged weakly.  “He’s really pretty,” he whispered, not wanting Asahi or Nagisa to hear him.  If they did, he would never live it down.

Haru actually snorted at that before shaking his head.  “He’s an idiot.  Just don’t get distracted by him during the game.”  With that, he pulled his jersey on and headed onto the court.

Makoto frowned, confused, before remembering that Haru had mentioned knowing the Samezuka captain from summer volleyball camps.  He bit his lip, now wishing that he had been able to go to those camps with Haru.  Maybe he could have gotten to know Matsuoka better.  Still frowning, he pulled on his jersey and followed Haru onto the court.

* * *

The match went fine, for the most part.  Samezuka was a lot stronger than Makoto had anticipated, seemingly fueled by the fierce intensity their captain had on the court.  After Matsuoka had served several times, and scored each one, Coach Sasabe called a time out.  Makoto knew he was trying to break the other captain’s momentum, though a part of him doubted something like a simple time out would stop Matsuoka’s serving power.

Picking up a water bottle, he drank deeply from it, glancing over at the opposing team.  His eyes found Matsuoka and he found himself staring at the other captain.  Matsuoka wasn’t smiling or talking to his team; he simply stared at the court as he drank from his own water bottle.  After a moment, he pulled it away and handed it back to his manager before pulling up his shirt to wipe sweat off his face.

Perfect abs had Makoto choking on his water and dropping his water bottle.  Haru was by his side instantly, patting him on the back.  Mortified, Makoto snuck at glance back at the Samezuka team to find Matsuoka staring right at him, shirt still lifted slightly.

“I told you not to get distracted by him,” Haru whispered, though there was a note of amusement in his voice. 

Makoto pouted at him for that remark.  His best friend thought this was funny!  “I wasn’t looking at him,” he muttered, composing himself and refusing to look in Matsuoka’s direction again.

Haru snorted at that and moved away from him.  “Come on.  Just focus during the rest of the game.”

* * *

Makoto tried to focus, he really did, but he kept getting distracted by the intensity of one Matsuoka Rin.  He was sure the other captain had caught him staring a few times, because he kept sending him wide, sharp-toothed grins.  The smiles made Makoto’s face heat up and he would avert his eyes quickly each time.

He could tell Haru was annoyed with him for this, though, because his best friend started serving to him less and less, even though Makoto was the ace.  Really, Makoto _was_ trying but the way small strands of red hair escaped Matsuoka’s ponytail was entirely distracting.  He kept wanting to touch them, to tuck that soft hair behind his ears and –

“Makoto, look out!”

Haru’s voice jolted him out of his daze and the last thing he saw before a spike smacked him straight in the face was a pair of wide, red eyes.

* * *

The entire court had frozen for a moment, watching as Makoto fell backwards onto the ground.  The silence was shattered when Haru ran over to him, frowning at the blood trickling out of Makoto’s nose.

Across the court, the Samezuka team stayed quiet, though there were a few murmurs among team members.  Most of them were wondering if their captain’s spike had finally killed someone.

“He’s not dead,” Rin shouted, glaring at his teammates until they shut up and scurried off the court.  “He’s not dead, right?”  He directed his quiet question at his best friend, nudging his leg with his foot.

“He’s not dead, Rin.”  Sousuke snorted softly as he looked over at his friend.  “Go over there.  It’s kind of your fault, with all that peacocking you did for him.”

“P-Peacocking?!”  Sputtering, Rin kicked his friend again, this time a little harder than necessary.  “Asshole…  I’ll go check on him though.  It was my spike.”  Sighing softly, he made his way to the other side of the court.

Haru was still fussing over Tachibana, holding a towel to his nose.  He glared when Rin approached but didn’t shoo him away.  “This is all your fault.”

“My fault?  I wasn’t aiming for his face!”  Rin growled softly, crouching down on Tachibana’s other side.

“You kept distracting him.  Annoying.” 

“What?”  Frowning, Rin glanced over at Haru, waiting for an explanation.  When he didn’t get one, he let out his breath in a huff.  “I’ll take him to the hospital.  I should at least do that much.”

“I’m coming too,” Haru said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

One of the coaches had called an ambulance and the two had spent an uncomfortable ride in complete silence next an unconscious Tachibana. 

The atmosphere at the hospital changed little from inside the ambulance.  After Tachibana’s nose had been set and the doctor had confirmed that he would be fine, the two waited on opposite sides of the unconscious teenager’s bed.  No matter what Rin said, Haru wouldn’t leave his friend’s side.

When Tachibana woke up, Haru beat Rin to him, hovering over his friend.  Rin scowled at him and crossed his arms, waiting for Haru to bug off so he could apologize.  Looking away from the two, he frowned at the wall.  A part of him wondered if he really had been trying to show off for Tachibana.  Sure, he was _really_ good looking but Rin wasn’t that irresponsible!  …Right?

“Matsuoka?”

At his name, Rin’s head snapped around, locking eyes with Tachibana.  Damn, those eyes were really pretty…

“Shit, I’m so sorry.  I swear I wasn’t aiming for your face!”  Rin went over to the edge of the bed, smiling nervously.  “I thought you were gonna dodge…”

“It’s not your fault.”  Tachibana smiled as he spoke, soft and warm and Rin felt his chest tighten and his stomach go all funny.

“Still, I _broke_ your nose.  Not really a good first impression, huh?”  A nervous laugh escaped him and he looked at the floor.

“Um, I was thinking…”  Tachibana trailed off and when Rin looked up, he saw the other captain biting his lip and frowning slightly.  Finally, he continued, his face growing redder as he spoke, “Do you… wanna make it up to me over coffee?  M-Maybe?”

Rin stared at him, wide-eyed, trying to comprehend that Tachibana had just _asked him out_ after he’d broken his fucking nose.

Haru groaned, ruining the moment.  “You two are impossible.”  With that, he moved away from the bed and hurried out of the room, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like ‘all my friends are idiots.’

Turning his attention back to Tachibana, Rin found hopeful green eyes looking up at him and he couldn’t help but smile.  “Yeah, I’d really like that.”


End file.
